The Staring Contest
by Muse in the Dark
Summary: Jude seemed to ponder this and bit his lip. "I don't know how to pick out video games," he whispered. Then, he let out a short bark of laughter, doing a 180 in mood, "but I can make them up on the spot." - Shounen Ai - TonyxJude


This story does not belong to me. It's a Premium manga on MangaMagazine. I wanted to write it for a long time now and I'm sorry if you don't like shounen ai tendencies in the things I write! At first I wanted to write Jude with Duberfort but in the end, I started to ship him with Tony! Argh, it's like the more I read, the more I shipped it and then I wrote this! XDD ENJOY!

WARNING: Sexual situations, shounen ai, etc.

PAIRING: Tony x Jude, or Jude x Tony depending on how you look at it

* * *

**The Staring Contest**

It was a washout, and Tony had wanted nothing more to relax. He wanted to stay out of the rain, kick back on his bed, surround himself in junks foods of all varieties, and play _SuperMaster Exorcist III._ Alas, peace was not to be had.

Around noon, Jude had arrived, shaking out his umbrella and complaining of lack of inspiration and boredom. It would probably have been normal if Jude hadn't been wearing THAT under his long, Russian coat.

"What are you, a hooker?!" Tony had shouted disbelievingly.

Jude, all too used to insults, had slipped a silky strap down his shoulder and adopted a pout.

"It's a kimono."

"It looks more like lingerie if you ask me."

"Why should you care," he scoffed, eyes waggling. "You're immune to anything sexy, right? Catholic priest and stuff?"

Tony didn't know what to say to that, and so in Jude came, messing around in the kitchen and eating tons of his precious junk food before finally depositing himself at the foot of Tony's bed like some overgrown cat. Tony threw a blanket on him.

"Jesus."

"I'm not wearing fake boobs or anything," Jude pouted. "And kimonos look almost the same for males and females."

"They do not," Tony started, "and THAT is not a kimono. It's easy-access lingerie!"

Jude shrugged.

"You're a drama queen. This is more like a light summer dress."

Tony's phone chose that moment to ring. With a loud expletive, Tony rolled off the side of the bed and began to dig through a mountain of clothes.

"Dammit, where is it? I swore I heard it ringing."

Jude shifted and began to crawl up the bed. Something about his movement on hands and knees unsettled Tony but, having grown up with Jude, Tony could easily ignore him.

"You're so messy. If you cleaned up once in a while, you wouldn't have to crawl through all that shit," Jude said, propping back on his elbows and leaning into Tony's bed pillows. "Hey, can I play your game?"

"No."

Almost instantly, Tony heard the game start pinging.

"Hey, I said no! Don't you know what 'no' means?!"

Tony backtracked, leaping onto the bed and trying to rip the controller from Jude's hands.

"I spent _forever_ getting there and I haven't saved my game yet, and if you die, I-"

As if on que, Tony heard the strangled cry of his video game persona. Looking up, he found his beautiful character prone on the ground, blood pooling around its body.

Jude made a noncommittal noise and shifted as if to get off the other side of the bed. He looked calm, but Tony knew better. Jude was getting ready to flee. Throwing the controller aside, Tony let out a battle cry and leaped on top of Jude before he could escape.

Distantly, Tony thought about the consequences if Jude decided to fight back. Despite being petite, Jude was pretty damn strong. A lot stronger than Tony if he were to be completely honest. He could feel Jude's abdominal muscles rippling beneath his own cotton tee shirt. Jude wriggled a little bit but thankfully didn't punch Tony in the face.

"I didn't do too much damage," he said lazily. Tony was startled out of his musings.

"What in the seven hells is wrong with me?" he wondered silently. "I was getting distracted? I've got a vow of chastity, and Jude is a man. You know this. Dude, you grew up with him!"

"It's just a game," Jude droned with a quick roll of his eyes.

Tony huffed indignantly.

"You killed me. I've been working on this. You wouldn't like it if I deleted your story documents, right? To me, this is the same thing!"

"So NOT the same thing. That's just a game. And you won't ever get your hands on my computer. Besides," Jude pouted. "Your game would have been just fine if you hadn't pounced on me. I was going to win! I mean, I know I'm hot and all, but you got a little over-excited, don't you think?"

His smile had gone dark. Tony frowned. Something felt weird here. He lamented in his mind, telling himself not to think about anything unbecoming. He licked his lips, mouth having dried up all of a sudden.

"Now you're just trying to piss me off, _Jude_."

He grabbed Jude's wrists and leveled his best glare.

"You fucking killed my character! And you're not even apologizing. You're just lying there in your damn lingerie with that- that look on your face! Are you laughing at me?!"

"A little bit," Jude quipped, not missing a beat.

Tony growled and leaned forward, pressing more of his weight into Jude's body. Jude had gone very, very still. He felt small underneath him. To be such a person, so larger than life, so dangerous and hunting vampires all the time, he was actually compact.

Jude looked back, pupils wide and eyes staring. Very blue. Tony's eyes traced his snub nose, pouty lips, and then dived down to that flimsy silken robe of his. The silken material was dusty pink, picking up the warm tones of Jude's skin and cheeks. Tony wondered, briefly, if Jude's cheeks were always so pink, or maybe he was angry. It wasn't uncommon for Jude's whole body to flush whenever he flew into one of his rages.

Outside, it continued to rain, and Tony felt that many minutes had passed. In the background, the game had returned to its menu and was making annoyingly heroic noises. Jude shifted, stretched his back, and then arched his stomach up to rub Tony's lower ribs.

He shivered a bit but quickly thought, "This is Jude. Get a grip."

"I think you should get me a new game," Tony bit out, whining like a little kid. "Since you ruined this, you should pay me back somehow."

Jude snorted.

"You owe me for a lot of the shit I put up with," Tony continued. "Like being late to the cemetery, since I stayed there all night long! And that stupid opera stunt where you rushed out onstage and started to sing! Not to mention I followed you down to the damn sewers and nearly suffered a heart attack!"

Jude seemed to ponder this and bit his lip. "I don't know how to pick out video games," he whispered. Then, he let out a short bark of laughter, doing a 180 in mood, "but I can make them up on the spot."

He waggled his eyebrows again, and Tony got a sick feeling in his stomach. Jude was hard to predict. Even Tony who knew him better than anyone found it hard to pick out the differences between his masks and truths.

Jude moved and snatched Tony's left hand. He brought it up to his face. He studied it intensely and then met Tony's eyes.

"The aim of this game," he announced, "is not to break eye contact."

Tony tutted, "That's childish. What're we? Ten?"

"Ohh, we'll see. First one to look away loses."

"You're on."

Tony began to stare as hard as possible, but he was unprepared for what happened next. Jude hadn't let go of his hand, and he guided it to his collar, slipping it just barely inside the silk. Tony's stomach did a little cartwheel, but Jude looked gleeful and arrogant.

"That bastard!" Tony thought. "He's taunting me. Well, I'm not gonna react the way he wants me to!"

Keeping his eyes encased in steel, he pressed his hand down, thumb creeping further down to Jude's sternum. Jude's face showed no emotion. Tony rubbed the pad of his thumb in the little hollow of Jude's ribs, just below his sternum and right above the abdomen. He was focusing so hard on what he was doing that he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt fingertips glide up his spine, wriggling impishly beneath the fabric of his cotton tee shirt.

Jude had that evil look on his face again, all teeth and crooked lines. Tony had the feeling that Jude expected him to jump off and run down the hall shrieking. He felt Jude hands continue up to his shoulder-blades, where they remained, tracing all kinds of random shapes. Tony didn't look away from Jude's eyes.

Jude thought he was going to win this. In the background, that damn heroic tune kept playing on the game menu. Tony could feel sweat roll down his brow. He tasted salt. He knew he had a bad poker face. The panic was probably written all over him.

"Maybe I could tickle him," Tony wondered. "He didn't call any specific rules, and he's playing pretty dirty himself!"

Cautiously, he began caressing the ribs, and Jude squirmed, wiggling right and left. Tony took this as a sign of progress. Jude narrowed his eyes and brought his hands up to Tony's neck. The arms circled in a harsh embrace, yanking down on Tony's neck for leverage. Jude pressed his body forwards, up into Tony, and Tony was suddenly very aware of how soft the lingerie was. Or kimono, or whatever it was.

Maybe it was because his tee shirt was riding up from where Jude had stuck his grubby hands all up in it. Stupid Jude. That stupid kimono of his was gaping open now, being spread by Tony himself as he attempted to tickle Jude's ribs. He had gone down to feel of the abdomen around Jude's belly button, poking it childishly.

Tony rocked himself up against Jude, but only to situate himself better against him. Jude was yanking on his neck pretty hard after all, and pressing up into him. It was uncomfortable not to rock back a bit. And again.

And _again_.

Jude wriggled from left to right, and Tony followed, riding the swaying. It was like a crashing wave. It was a strange feeling, all of this. It was probably a very dangerous game. And probably a little more than a staring contest at this point.

He felt very hot and, straining to keep looking at Jude, he suddenly felt very embarrassed. The bare skin of Jude's stomach was touching the bare skin of his own. Jude locked his legs around him and Tony's eyes bugged out. _That_ was definitely a weird feeling. Combined with the rocking, especially. It was quickly becoming less gentle.

Tony blinked, and then he shut his eyes very tightly against the onslaught of..._feeling_. He was trembling, and then he felt Jude's lips come close to his ear.

"So, if you were a vampire, this is the part where I'd kill you."

Tony blanched.

"In other words," Jude continued slowly, "You lose."

Tony was at a loss for words.

"B-but you cheated!"

"I always cheat. That's what I do."

"B-but I'm no vampire," Tony stuttered. He cheeks wouldn't cool down, and his heart wouldn't stop pounding.

Jude backed off a bit, eyes swirling with dark thoughts. His arms and legs, both firmly locked around Tony, softened to comfort.

"No, you're not."

He looked very sad now. Tony thought he was probably thinking about the reality of it. Jude, being a Vim, was a person at risk of becoming a ghost. Tony, being a Void, was a person at risk of becoming a vampire. It was a double-edged sword whichever way you looked at it. Jude could be faced with hunting Tony, or Tony could be cursed with exorcising Jude from the face of the earth.

"I'm not going to _ever_ be one," Tony finished quietly.

Jude's eyes had gone blank again, and Tony was shut out. Jude's arms and legs dropped down and he nudged Tony with his body. _"Get off,"_ he seemed to say. Tony rolled over and collected the controller he had tossed aside. Jude was in the doorway too quickly.

"I wouldn't let that happen anyway," Jude said stonily. "I'd keep you from going so far."

The door shut before Tony could ask exactly what that meant. Thunder boomed outside his window and before he could throw on his jacket or slacks, he saw Jude outside his window below, hurrying down the street with his Russian overcoat and umbrella.

FIN

How did you like it? ;D Let met know in the comments.


End file.
